


Not afraid

by crazycatt71



Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: Alpha!John, Alpha/Omega, Anal Sex, Johnlock Roulette, M/M, Omega Verse, Omega!Sherlock, Sexual Content, first heat
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-09-11
Updated: 2012-09-11
Packaged: 2017-11-14 01:21:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,175
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/509807
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/crazycatt71/pseuds/crazycatt71
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Omega Sherlock is overwelmed the first time he goes into heat. Alpha John helps him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Not afraid

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into Русский available: [Не страшно](https://archiveofourown.org/works/595763) by [Amorph](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Amorph/pseuds/Amorph)



> Disclaimer: I own nothing, I'm just having some fun

 “John!”

John looked up at the panicky cry. Sherlock was standing in the kitchen doorway, pale faced and shaking.

“It’s too much, make it stop, John, please!” he wailed.

John jumped to his feet and hurried over to him.

“Sherlock, what is it, what’s wrong?” he demanded.

Then the smell hit him. Omega, in heat, sex, now his brain screamed.

“Sherlock, you’re in heat.” he said, his voice deeper than normal.

“I know!” Sherlock wailed, “So much emotion, it’s too much, I didn’t know it would be like this, please make it stop, John!”

The primal part of John’s brain was demanding that John just throw Sherlock down and take him, but the caring, nurturing part couldn’t stand to see Sherlock so scared and it took over. John gently gathered Sherlock in his arms.

“Ssshhh, its ok.” he soothed, “You’re going to be ok.”

He led Sherlock over to the couch and sat down, pulling Sherlock with him. Sherlock crawled into his lap and wrapped his arms around John, burying his face against John’s neck. John rubbed Sherlock’s back and made soothing noises until he relaxed.

“You smell good.” Sherlock said, his breath tickling the skin of John’s neck.

“So do you.” John told him. “You’ve never gone into heat before, have you?”

“No.” Sherlock mumbled.

John wasn’t surprised. Sherlock wouldn’t want to be bothered by such mundane things as keeping track of his heat and making sure he was somewhere safe or with his Alpha.

“Why now?” John asked.

Sherlock looked up at John through his lashes, the pupils of his eyes dilated. 

“I found my Alpha.” he whispered.

John stared at him, his pulse starting to race.

“Me.” he said, “Sherlock… I… me.” he babbled as a big, goofy grin stretched across his face.

“Really, all that’s left is the sex, you already take care of me, making sure I eat, taking care of my injuries, and protecting me,” Sherlock told him, “so I decided I should claim you before some other undeserving Omega did.”

Sherlock pressed his face against John’s neck and inhaled.

“I just didn’t know how out of control it would make me feel.” he said.

John laughed as he hugged him.

“You never do things normally do you?” he said.

“Normal is dull.” Sherlock huffed.

They sat there for a while, just cuddling. John was surprised how calm he felt. He had an Omega in heat, in his lap, and he wasn’t pounding into him.

“John,” Sherlock said, looking up, “I’m hot and I don’t want to have my clothes on anymore.”

“You can take them off, but let’s go into the bedroom where we’ll be more comfortable.” John told him.

Sherlock scrambled to his feet, then grabbed John’s hand and pulled him up.

After a small detour to lock the door, John let Sherlock drag him into his bedroom.

Sherlock quickly shed his clothes. John sharply inhaled at the sight of his naked body, all long and lean, and pale, breathing in Sherlock’s pheromones. His Alpha instincts took over and he pulled Sherlock against his chest and kissed him. 

“God, I want to throw you down and just pound into you.” he growled. 

Sherlock’s whole body tensed and he whimpered. John fought to control his primal drive.

“I’ll be as careful as I can.” he told Sherlock as he removed his clothes. 

“I know, I’m not worried about that. “Sherlock said

“What are you worried about?” John asked as he pulled Sherlock into his arms.

“I don’t know what to do.” Sherlock whispered.

John ran his hands down Sherlock’s back to ass. He grabbed the firm flesh in both hands and squeezed. Sherlock moaned and rubbed against him.

“Your body knows what to do, just relax and let it happen.” John whispered in his ear.

Sherlock slid one arm around John’s waist and grabbed the back of his head with his other hand, pulling them even closer together. He hungrily kissed John as he ground his cock against John’s thigh.  John ran a finger down the crack of Sherlock’s ass until he reached his hole. He pressed the tip of his finger against it, groaning as he felt Sherlock’s ass trying to draw it in.  John continued to kiss and tease Sherlock as he moved them to the bed. Sherlock whimpered when John stepped away from him. John just smiled and lay back on the bed. He laughed when Sherlock pounced on him, pinning him to the bed. His laugher turned to groans as Sherlock straddled his hips and rubbed his ass along his cock.

“OH God, Sherlock!” John growled as Sherlock began to lower himself onto John’s cock.

John panted with the effort of not moving as the tight, wet heat enveloped him.

“So much, so full.” Sherlock whispered, his eyes as big as saucers

“Are you ok?” John asked

Sherlock nodded.

“Can you move?”

Sherlock nodded again and slowly rolled his hips.

“What do I feel like, to you? Does it feel good?” Sherlock asked.

“You feel amazing,” John told him, “you’re so tight and hot. I never imagined it would feel like this.”

Sherlock braced his hands on John’s chest and began to move, quickly finding a rhythm that pleased both of them. John smiled, enjoying look of ecstasy on Sherlock’s face.  He ran his hands down Sherlock’s chest, then gently wrapped on around his cock.

“John!” Sherlock gasped as John stroked his cock from base to tip, giving the head a squeeze.

“You like that?” John asked.

Sherlock nodded. John rubbed his palm over the head of Sherlock’s cock, coating it with pre-cum and began to stroke him, making Sherlock groan.

“Cum for me, my beautiful Omega, cum for me.” John commanded.

Sherlock’s whole body shuddered as his orgasm washed over him, his cum spilling over John’s fist. John groaned as Sherlock’s ass squeezed at his cock. He grabbed Sherlock’s hips and thrust up into him several times, roaring as he came.

“Oh!” Sherlock gasped, as John’s knot swelled, plugging him while his greedy ass milked John’ cock of every drop of his cum.  John grinned and pulled him against his chest, gently rolling them on their sides. Sherlock wrapped his arms and legs around John and nuzzled his face against John’s neck. John lay there, stroking Sherlock’s back until his knot went down. Sherlock gave a soft whimper as John’s limp cock slid out of him. John understood he already missed the connection too.  John sat with his back against the headboard and held his arms out. Sherlock happily settled against his chest.

“That was good.” Sherlock said

“You ok then?” John asked, “You’re not afraid anymore?”

“I’m never afraid when I’m with you, John, I never have been. “Sherlock said, looking up at John. “That’s how I knew you were my Alpha.”

John was speechless. He couldn’t believe the complete faith this amazing man put in him.

“My Omega, My Sherlock.” He whispered as he bent his head toward his partner.

“My Alpha, My John.” Sherlock said as his lips met John’s.


End file.
